


The Timetrotter Pioneer

by IBeMandaPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Realization, Understanding, Wakanda, ex-avengers - Freeform, not an OC love story, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBeMandaPanda/pseuds/IBeMandaPanda
Summary: Tony Stark must travel to the past in search of the soul stone with the help of Dr. Stephen Strange. He's adamant at first but soon discovers his choice to go was maybe pre-written by fate all along when he discovers his true connection to Bucky Barnes.





	1. 1916

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest! Hopefully this is not too quickly paced, I prefer scripts but this plot has been stuck with me for some time. This will be a short, three to four chapter long story at just over 10k words.

Tony Stark had been summoned to a place referred to as “The Sanctum Sanctorum” in Manhattan on Bleecker St. He was surprised to hear Bruce Banner on the other end of the phone call but was confused as to who this Dr. Strange was and why Banner was there.

Tony parked his car and exited hurrying to the front door of this mansion. Before raising his hand to knock on the tall oak door he double checked the address he jotted down, “177A Bleecker St….”

Before he announced his presence the door swung open.

“Mr Stark,” said a tall man on a long red cape.

Tony looked him over, “Beautiful drapes but I think you’re supposed to hang them on the windows…”

“Tony!” he heard from within.

Bruce was wearing clothes that looked to be from someone else’s closet.  
Tony pushed passed the tall brooding man and made his way to Bruce who stood from his seat on the bottom step of the mostly crushed stair case. Tony clapped his hands on Banners shoulders concerned, “Banner, what happened? Are you ok?”

Bruce sighed, “Yea, it’s kind of a long story and unfortunately… it’s not good.”

Tony stepped back looking him over, “Where have you been?”

“Look… I’m sorry I left, I just…. I just thought it was the best course of action considering how little control I have over the other guy. And he apparently agreed when he took off in that quinjet.”

“We didn’t know if you were even alive Banner….”

Bruce sighed again trying to look anywhere but into Tony’s eyes, “I know and again I’m sorry but listen. I ended up with Thor on Asgard, long story short, Asgard has been destroyed. As we escaped with all the Asgardians and Loki, we were intercepted by a… a space tyrant named Thanos.”

“I have so many questions I honestly don’t know which to ask first. I’m actually afraid that I’m about to make an inaudible noise trying to ask them all at once…”

“Tony, what you need to know is that this guy Thanos is on his way here to Earth, and he’s taking no prisoners. This galaxy is very much in peril.”

The man from before decided to finally intervene after not getting answers from Banner before, “Excuse me but, what exactly does this Thanos want from us?”

Tony rebutted, “I’m sorry, you are?”

“Strange, Dr. Stephen Strange. I actually consulted your Cardiologists on whether the palladium would affect your mental stimulus. I said no, but apparently I was wrong. Anyway, Dr. Banner…”

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets looking elsewhere, “Well then…”

Strange continued, “Can you provide any more information?”

“Barely, but I’m pretty sure he hunting down these gems called Infinity Stones. Like the one in Visions head. I know he has the tesseract… once again thanks to Loki… which is how I’m assuming I crash landed here.”

Strange lightly grasped the Eye of Agamotto that hung from his neck. “If two are already here on Earth, how many more might be here as well?”

Wong spoke up for the first time from his background spot, “I might actually be able to help with that.” Wong positioned his fingers precisely and moved them in a circular motion. His fingers rounded the air space beside him as fiery sparks emitted from seemingly out of nowhere. Tony wasn’t sure what he was seeing but stood silent none the less. Wong reached into this atmospheric hole and pulled out a leather bound book.

Strange eyed the booked, “This is the Ancient One’s private writings?”

“Yes,” Wong replied, “I have not read this thoroughly but I believe it has the answers you’re looking for about the stones.”

Strange gently grabbed the book from Wong and opened it leafing through.

Tony pointed towards Wong asking, “What was that?”

Wong smiled, “Have you ever heard of magic Mr. Stark?”

Tony dropped his hand and looked on deadpanned, “I honestly don’t even know why I’m questioning this, I literally had alien lizards funnel out of portal above my tower a few years ago.”

Bruce laughed lightly and sarcastically, “Yea good times…”

“Here we go,” Strange announced, “The Ancient One writes here that the Time and Soul stone were brought to Earth as a pair a few hundred years ago. She mentions a Xandarian being of the name Goliath brought them to her for safe keeping. This being apparently thought very highly of the Ancient One and the stories of her conquests.”

Bruce asked, “Does she say where they are?”

“Yes, she does. One is in the Eye of Agamotto,” he said gesturing to his amulet around his neck, “and the soul stone has been hidden elsewhere.”

Tony stepped forward, “You’re just casually wearing an infinity stone as a fashion statement right now?”

“Wrong again Mr. Stark, this amulet holds the power of time. To be traveled, forwarded, and even reversed.”

Wong asked, “Does she mentioned where the other stone is hidden?”

“More like when… seems as though she covered the… Soul Stone in a barrier and hid it in the year 1916...At the time she hid this stone, it was then her future, now our past it seems.”

Bruce interjected, “How does the stone stay in a specific year? Doesn’t it live through time like literally everything else?”

“No, the barrier she casted onto the stone is what’s keeping it there. Almost like hitting repeat on a song. It remains in 1916… June 10th to be exact…”

Wong eyed the sorcerer supreme, “So what do we do with this information?”

Tony suggested, “I say we keep it there. It seems like the safest place.”

“I have to disagree,” Strange told him, “We need to collect this stone. With all three stones in our possession we will be able to hold off this Thanos character.”

“But then he’ll have all three in one place,” Tony argued.

“The safest hands are still our own,” Tony cringed having heard that line from someone he used to call his friend, “If what Dr. Banner says is true, Thanos is coming here regardless. If he is able to obtain the time stone from me he will surely be able to find the soul stone with the combined efforts of the stone or stones he already has. If he is as threatening as he seems, we need to fight fire with fire. We need the most stones in our possession so this potential war wages in our favor.”

Tony sighed in defeat. The magician wasn’t wrong, not that he would admit that out loud. So many brilliant minds in one room was beginning to feel like a crowd.

Bruce moving on from Tony’s odd silence and prompted, “So what’s next, what’s our plan of action here?”

Strange closed the book, “Someone needs to retrieve the soul stone. I think I’ll be the one to go get it…”

“No,” Tony said.

‘Never mind, that was short lived,’ Bruce thought silently to himself.

His genius billionaire friend continued, “I’ll go. If you are as powerful as you say you are then you should be the one to hold down the fort if Thanos decides to bring the party here sooner than later. You, too Banner.”

“Are you sure this is wise Mr. Stark?” Wong asked.

“Well, I’m not exactly the one with an infinity stone in my necklace right now so, yea I think so… And no offense Banner but I don’t think chancing the Hulk in 1916 is very wise.”

“No worries, I’m not dsagreeing.”

Strange eyed Wong who only looked back for confirmation. “Well then Mr. Stark, we will prepare for your journey.”

Bruce pulled Tony aside in a whispered hush, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I don’t think we have a choice. This Strange guy is going to get that stone no matter what. And in all honesty, after witnessing whatever that is,” he gestured towards Wong opening a portal and Strange conjuring a barrier over a small and sleek metal container, “I do think they will be better able to stand up to this Supreme Stalwart Darth Vader.”

“Ok… just be careful.”

“Stark,” Steven Strange called, “are you ready?”

“As ever I guess…”

“First, your appearance. You need to blend into the time period. Wong?”

Wong repositioned his hands summoning energy to his palms. He released this energy like rain over Tony. His custom made Burberry suit was replaced with a loose fitting Edwardian styled sack suit and cap toe Spat boots. 

Tony looked himself over as Strange spoke to him, “Now listen here, you cannot interfere within the past-“

“Yea, yea, the butterfly effect I know…”

“Yes, very well. Here, this containment box will break the current barrier on the soul stone once its place inside. It will also lead you to its exact location. Take this too, I call it the Iris. This will be your tether back to our time as it is connected through an astral force to the Eye of Agamotto.”

Tony held onto the items looking them over.

Strange grabbed onto Tony’s shoulders and sternly looked him in the eye, “Do not disrupt the past. The effects it will cause will be unnoticed by us, but you will see the differences and they could catastrophic. Understood?”

Tony placed the items in his pockets and brushed the sorcerer’s hands from his shoulders. 

“Yea I got it, now please open the door to 1916 so we can get this over with?”

Strange stepped back, “So be it.”

Stephen Strange clasped a hand onto the Eye of Agamotto summoning the great force within. Wong stood by his side prepared with barrier force shields to help aid the opening of this powerful doorway into the past. Strange concentrated on one spot before him and started to move his other hand in a circular motion. The fiery sparks of magic returned spinning rapidly. The portal opened its ominous mouth wider and wider until it was big enough for one to walk through.

“Remember Stark,” Strange began, “The stone goes in the box then move the Iris in a circular motion to come back, understood?”

Tony saluted him as confirmation before heading towards to the portal.

“Tony!” Bruce shouted. He looked back at Banner as he said, “Good luck…”

“Thanks…”

Tony Stark then finally took that valiant step through the portal into June 10th, 1916.


	2. Hands up

He could feel the portal behind him close as soon as he stepped through. “Jesus… can I get my other foot into 1916 before you slam the door on me?!”

Tony stopped and looked around. He was in alley way between two buildings. 

He pulled the containment box from his pocket, “Alright let’s see how fast I can this stone and get the hell out of here…”

He looked it over waiting for some sort of sign that would point him in the right direction. But nothing happened. “Oh good it doesn’t work….” Tony reached in his pocket for his Swiss army knife to try and pry open the box but realized it was not there. He then patted his other pocket. He suddenly felt panic overcome him, “Son of a bitch… I don’t have anything!”

He had absolutely no tools or cell phone or any of his gadgets. Wong must have taken them as well when his attire was changed. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He breathed fully on a count of four and kept his mantra replaying in his mind.

‘I’m fine, I’m not gunna’ die. I’m fine and I am not going to die…’

He set his attention to the task at hand, shoving the box back into his pocket and walked forth on to the quiet road of Bleecker St. to take his mind off of his panic. He walked for a good half mile until turning onto Broadway. The area seemed to be more crowded and he thought of turning back as to not be noticed but he felt a strange pulse within his pocket.

He once more pulled the box from his pocket inspecting it. It had the very slight glow of green as he faced south on Broadway. He slowly turned to face north as the glow deepened to red. He turned back around.  
“I hope red means no…” he slid the box back into his pocket and walked on.

After a solid four hours of second guessing and trial and error, Tony realized he was still not any closer to finding this stone. He had walked up and down Broadway, scoured the side streets and blocks, and kept an eye out for anything that may be out of the ordinary. At one point he thought that red meant he was closer to the stone until the box eventually stopped responding. He then turned back to start over.

The sun had set and it seemed the night life was coming to. It looked like an entirely different crowd had swamped the street. Tony tried his best to keep walking with his head down low feeling for the slight pulse of the box and glancing every now and then at the color.

He eventually narrowed down his general area to an approximate 50 foot radius. He decided to turn down the alley ways inconspicuously turning over trashcans and moving debris. He didn’t know exactly what this stone looked like but he figured he would probably know it when he saw it. Back alleys were eventually a no-go and he turned back onto the main street. The stone was probably in one of these buildings which made things much more difficult.

“This is ridiculous,” Tony whispered to himself, “It shouldn’t take this long to find a magic rock…”

He heard two women next to him fawn over something in a store front window. He looked at them with a raised chin. They noticed his stare and he smiled, looking away. They whispered quietly to one another and moved on.   
Tony watched them leave and slowly walked over to see what they were gaping at. He peered into the window and saw a beautiful diamond ring. Damn it, it didn’t look any more special than any other diamond. He glanced over the other jewelry options in the dark room of the jewelry store and thought he saw an amber colored diamond. Inspecting closer he figured out it was a reflection on the glass case. But there was no light within the store front to reflect this diamond. He peered over to opposite side of the dark store and saw it.

The diamond was within a necklace that was inside of another glass case. He knew it had to be the Soul Stone as one: he couldn’t identify the breed of stone, and two: the reflection was caused by this stones own small glow. He quickly retrieved his box and saw it remained green along with a constant vibration. He found it, he found the soul stone!

Tony replaced the box in his pocket and walked towards the front door of the store. He put his hand on the knob trying to turn it but lo and behold it was locked. “No…” he tried again. Still locked. He then started knocking on the door a little frantically.

“Hey pal!” came a voice from behind, “can’t you see they’re closed?”

Tony smiled and laughed, “Yes, but there is something very important in that store that I desperately need you see-“

Before he could make up some off the wall story the man responded, “It’ll be there tomorrow, why don’t you leave descent people alone.” The man walked off in huff not amused by Tony’s antics.

He stopped knocking and decided to walk around the building for another way in. If he had to steal, then so be it. He quickly noticed the people of 1916 were not very concerned with fire codes as there were no windows besides out front and on the second story. The back door was also locked. He could break the window but he could easily be stopped by all the people wandering the streets considering he had no Iron Man gear, or any gear at all.

“Of course this won’t be easy…” Tony saw a hole in the wall bar across the street, “I need a drink.”

He walked across the street and into the establishment. He took a vacant seat at the bar and waiting for the barkeep. A middle aged man in a red vest approached him, “What can I do ya’ for?”

“Scotch on the rocks please.”

“Sure thing.”

Tony sat at the end of the bar closest to the windows facing the jewelry store across the street. He needed to get into that store somehow. Tony said thank you to the barkeep without even looking as he felt his drink placed beside him. He took a sip slightly reeling. He put it back down. Liquor of this era didn’t mess around.

If he could pick a lock he’d be in already….

“See something you like?”

Tony looked beside him as a new resident sat in the empty stool beside him.

“I umm…”

“That’s my store you know, just looking out for my interests. Not planning anything funny are ya’?”

Being in New York he was a little thrown by her southern draw. He laughed off her comment, “Oh heavens no,” he thought he sounded much like his grandfather, “I was just looking in the window earlier at a necklace my mother would love. Her birthday is come up.” Literally, her day of birth….

“Oh yea? I open tomorrow 8am sharp.”

He smiled, “I’ll be there.” No he wouldn’t, and neither would the stone.

He knew he shouldn’t even be talking to this woman but she was most likely his only way in. she hollered for the bar keep while patting down her cloudy blue dress. He noticed her auburn hair was more red than brown and she had the biggest blue eyes he’d ever seen. She was pretty.

“You from around here?” She asked.

“No,” he responded, “Just visiting. I’ll be gone first thing in the morning.”

“Well then welcome to Greenwich Village. I’m Winnie by way. Winnie Goetz.”

“My name is Tony,” damn it! “Uh Tony… Banner. My name is Tony Banner.”

She laughed, “You sure about that?”

He had to laugh with her.

He ended up talking with Winnie for a couple of hours. She told him all about her life and her move to the city when she was young. He made up some asinine story of his background. He knew he probably shouldn’t be talking to this woman but he couldn’t help himself. She was amusing and unique and he genuinely liked her attention and company. Tony glanced at the bronzed clock on the wall and saw it read 9pm.

He suddenly felt panicked, he was running out of time. He didn’t realize he had been sitting here for so long. He needed to get that stone before 12am. He couldn’t be in June 11th while the stone was stuck in June 10th. He could not fail this!

He turned back to Winnie, “I hate to cut this short but I really need to get going.” He patted himself down to pay for his drinks and then hung his head. He didn’t have his wallet…. Of course.

She noticed his look of awestruck and figured out his dilemma pretty quickly. “Forgot your wallet? Don’t worry about it.” She laid some bills on the table for both of their drinks. “So where are you staying tonight?” she asked him.

“I don’t know actually, you got a place in mind?” This meeting may work in his favor after all.

A sly grin crossed her face, “You can shack up with me if you’d like.”

“I would like that very much.”

They stood from their seats and let her grasp his arm as they walked out the front door of the bar. She led him across the street and unlocked the front door of the store. They stepped in and she locked the door behind her. He walked with her passed the soul stone and to the stair case that lead to the apartment above.

She welcomed him in and he took a seat on her hideous blue couch. The place was small and cramped, everything was in one room. The little kitchen, living room and mattress. At least her bathroom had a door. She smiled and undid the dark blue sash from around her waist, “I think we both know where this is going.” 

She crossed the room and was on him in an instant. Tony fell into her kiss as she sat on his lap. He thought of Pepper but at the moment they were ‘off’ again. She had been hot and cold for a while, most likely contemplating her future with Tony. He definitely wouldn’t be mentioning this incident anytime soon. 

Tony could have pulled away but honestly, after Pepper’s abrupt leave, he wanted it. He wanted to feel like someone wanted him. And Winnie was more than willing show him just how much she wanted him. And he liked it, and liked her, and loved the attention. He was no stranger to one night stands. He liked the shape her under the loose dress, he liked the way she smelled, the way she even tasted. The hard whiskey on her breath was defined but not overpowering, he even like the familiar shape of her face.

Her dress was unbuttoned and slid down her shoulders. She helped remove his tie and shirt. He knew he was running out of time but he figured he had another hour or so to kill. He lifted her up and over to her mattress where she let him have his way with her.

Thirty minutes later they lay nude tangled in the sheets. Not his best time but he was pretty excited for this after so long of not having it. Winnie smiled in the moonlight, “Thank you for showing a girl such a good time Mr. Banner.”

He reflected her expression, “Your very welcome Ms. Goetz. It is Ms. Right?”

“Yes sir. I look like duck soup to you?” 

He snickered, “My apologies, I meant no offence.” He had no idea what the hell that meant.

“None taken. I’m not short on offers though. I have an old friend ask me to marry him but… the time just wasn’t right you know?”

He did, he understood completely.

They spoke softly to one another for another hour or so. He registered she was asleep by her soft and paced breathing. Now was his chance.

He carefully slid out from the covers doing his best not to wake the beautiful maiden. He quickly dressed while glancing at the clock. He had about one hour to grab the stone and high tail it out of there.

As he was about to descend the stair to the jeweler room he looked her over once more. She was beautiful, strong, funny and independent. If he could, he’d might stay a little longer with her, genuinely enjoying her company.   
He stole one last look at her before heading to the first floor.

Arriving to his destination he glanced over the glass case surrounding the soul stone. This was it, grab the stone, and get the hell out. He slowly removed the top and reached into it. He grabbed the stone and gently replaced the lid. He removed the gold chain as it would not fit in the box. He grabbed said container remembering he couldn’t get it opened earlier. As he held the two items together the top of the box popped open on its own.

“Well that was easy,” he said placing the stone in the box and closing it off.

“I bet it was,” came a velvet southern draw from behind.


	3. 2017

Tony turned around to the barrel of a Smith & Wesson M1899. There stood Winnie in a red robe fist locked on the ivory grip of the handgun. “Put it back before this roscoe blows a hole through your skull Mr. Banner,” she commanded.

“Winnie please,” he commanded, “I desperately need this stone-“

“Like you desperately needed my ass? This ain’t no bash you creep! Put it down!”

“Can I just explain?”

She lowered the gun, strong arms to her sides. She looked him dead in the eye, “What is a good reason for stealing from me?!”

He had no choice. He absolutely could not leave without the stone. He also didn’t want to risk getting shot. The last time he had a gun pointed at him, the brainwashed man behind it didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. He wasn’t going to chance it being absolutely defenseless in time where gun laws were relatively loose.

“This is going to sound absolutely insane but… Winnie, I’m not from this time. I’m from the year 2017 and I was sent here to get this stone.”

She looked at him confused and in an instant the gun was back in his face, “Are out of your fucking mind! How god damn stupid do I look?!”

“Wait, wait, wait! Please! Winnie! I can prove it! I swear to you I’m telling the truth!” he backed away bumping into the glass case behind him.

“You’re gunna’ prove… you’re from the future… you have got to be joking…” she was not letting up.

“Here look!” Tony reached into his pocket pulling out the Iris. Maybe if she saw the magic of the Iris she would finally believe him. He began moving in a circle as he was instructed to from Dr. Strange. Fiery sparks lit and the portal began to open. Tony heard a loud thunk and turned to see Winnie wide eyed and gun on the ground.

He looked at her big blue eyes that were looking on terrified.

“Do you believe me?” he asked her.

She looked at him not answering, still stunned. “This can’t be real...” she finally said.

“I know this seems crazy but I need this stone to protect my world, really _our_ world… for your grandchildren I guess. This stone is of absolute upmost importance. See this box?” he asked holding it up to her, “this box will allow the stone to leave June 10 th 1916\. Do you understand?”

Her pout lips made no movement. She looked between him and the portal and back to him.

“No,” she said.

Still holding the Iris up to hold the portal he pulled her in by the waist kissing her. She didn’t fight him. “I’m sorry I used you, but I don’t think less of you for what happened between us.”

She stepped away, “I don’t give a shit what you think of me.” He admitted to himself he was a little surprised at that, apparently people of this time were more inappropriate than he thought. “I do think I’m hallucinating though.”

“I’m sorry Winnie, but… thank you for everything tonight. I have to go.”

She nodded quietly, “Ok.” She picked the gun up off the floor, her eyes never leaving his.

Tony took one last look at her and turned his attention the portal. He held up the box to push it through first. He shoved his hand forward… and it bounced back. “What the-“, he tried again.

He tried over and over to pass the box through the portal but he felt like he was punching a water balloon. “What the hell!” He tried once more holding the box within his fist with great force against the barrier. The effort became too much as he pulled back dropping both arms in labored breathing. The portal vanished.

He turned to Winnie, “This should’ve worked…”

“Performance issues?” she asked crossing her arm under her bust.

“Is that a stab at earlier? I feel like your referencing earlier.” His fists were on hips in complete confusion coming back into the situation at hand. “I don’t understand what’s happening…”

“Well that makes two of us…”

He already not only spoke to her but then slept with her. There’s not much more he could probably ruin. He faced her and explained, “Look, this is an infinity stone, I think there’s about six of them total and it has special powers that will help us defeat this,” he didn’t really want to even try and explain Thanos, “threat we’re facing. This containment box broke some kind of magical barrier that has kept it in this date. Maybe the stone can’t cross paths with the magic in this box? But if I take it out, it won’t cross over either because of the previous barrier…” he stopped noticing himself beginning to think out loud.

“You mean June 10th?” she asked skipping over the majority of his explanation. He noticed her features soften, even in the dark, trying her best to understand.

“Yes, so tomorrow, this stone wouldn’t have been here. There was some kind of magical barrier keeping it here but the box disrupted it. I was supposed to go back through this portal to June 10th 2017.”

She looked over the hard wood floor avoiding his gaze trying to reel all of this magic nonsense in. She looked out into the half empty street; those out there not paying any mind to them through the window. Not that they could see very well into the store front without the bright edge of the portal.

“I have no idea how I’m supposed to get this back to my time…”

She turned back to him, “If the stone can move through time in that box, why don’t you just burry somewhere and dig it up in your time?” she thought she sounded like a fool in this discussion like some kind of enabler to his crazy antics. But after witnessing this… “magic”, what else could she do but believe him?

Tony didn’t know if it was the panic that rushed him that made him overlook that option but he figured it was the only way to get this stone to the future.

He smiled at her, “You’re brilliant and I think that may be my only other option. Do you have a shovel?”

Winnie agreed getting some proper clothes on, putting her handgun away, and grabbing a shovel from the back closet. Tony noticed a small safe behind the counter.

“Hey Winnie?” he called as she walked back into the room, “Can I borrow this safe to put the box in? Precautions…”

“That safe was pretty expensive but… yes go on, grab it.”

He complied as they walked together from the store and down Broadway. They probably looked odd carrying a safe and shovel but he had stopped caring. They traveled a few blocks and around not finding just the right spot. Tony worried that if a building were to be put up the safe would be dug up and the stone would be taken. He needed a place he knew would be vacant in his time.

He suddenly stopped, “That’s it! I know where to hide it, follow me.”

They walked a few more blocks turning down Bleecker. They walked side by side in silence.

“I’m really sorry about all of this Winnie, and sorry for taking this from you.”

She grinned, “It ain’t that big of a deal, a bald woman in a hooded coat dropped it off this morning. Didn’t want money for it or nothing.”

“Interesting…”

Tony stopped in front of large building that may or may not be the Sanctum Santorum in this time. He walked around the back of the mansion, Winnie only paces behind.

“Here,” Tony said pointing to a small plot of earth next to an Oak tree. He handed Winnie his jacket, safe on the ground, keeping his box and Iris in his pockets, and took the shovel from her. She stood by fixing a new code to the safe as he began to dig.

She stayed silent placing his box inside the safe. She was still trying to take in this man and his story. She wouldn’t have believed him if she hadn’t seen his magic. But she did see it, so she had to believe him right?

Tony dug a hole that was good four feet deep. He was panting and out of breath. He picked the small safe off from the dew covered grass and lowered into its dirt time capsule. He climbed out and threw the dirt back over top. To cover his tracks he saved the grass he dug up and placed it back over the hole.

He stood back next to Winnie, “I really hope this works.”

“Me too, for your sake.”

Tony held out his arm. She smirked grabbing on and he walked her home.

They arrived half past midnight back to her store. They stood inside as she placed the shovel back into the closet and Tony replaced his jacket to his torso.

She stood before him hands clasped together, “I guess this is good bye for real this time Mr. Banner.”

He grabbed onto her hands, “My name is actually Tony Stark. But yes, you’re right. Thank you again Winnie. You’re an amazing woman.”

“Thank you. I’ll miss you.”

He leaned down and kissed her one last time, “I’ll miss you too.” This wasn’t love, but he genuinely liked her for who she was. These kinds of people did not cross his attention very often.

He stepped back once more opening the portal back to his own time. He turned to her and asked, “By the way, what’s the code for the safe?”

She grinned, “Six, ten, seventeen.”

Tony put one foot through the portal, “Good bye Winnie.”

“Good bye Tony Stark.”

Tony stepped through the portal and back into his own time. The tether of the Iris led him back to exactly where he started. Stephen Strange, Wong, and Bruce banner stood before him.

Bruce asked, “You’re back already?”

“How long was I gone?”

“Literally one second…”

Strange sighed, “The time he spent there is not relevant to ours.” He turned to face Tony, “Did you get the stone?”

Tony handed off the Iris to Strange and put his hands back in his pockets. He quickly realized he was back in his own clothing with all of his items once more. “Uhh… yea, it’s buried out back…”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The stone wouldn’t cross the portal in that box so I did the next best thing. Hopefully it’s still there.”

Wong pondered aloud, “I guess the stones cannot intercept each other. The Ancient One’s barrier must have depleted this blocking force between the stones.”

“I think your right,” Strange agreed, “Let’s go get that stone.”

The four men made their way out back and to the spot Tony buried the safe. The tree looked slightly bigger but mostly untouched in 101 years. Tony pointed to the designated spot, “It’s right there, you got a shovel.”

Strange laughed, “A shovel, that’s cute.” He lashed a flat hand out ward conjuring what looked like a bolt of lightning striking the ground. Debris flew in the opposite direction leaving a decent sized crater. Tony peered into the hole seeing the corner of the safe. Without waiting he hopped into the hole pushing the dirt away. He lifted it up and onto the grass. He brushed away more dirt from around the locking mechanism hoping 101 years underground hadn’t ruined it. The dial was hard to turn but he managed to sequence the numbers correctly and open the door.

Tony smile as he grabbed the containment box. But upon further inspection, he discovered a letter.

Bruce noticed right away, “What’s that Tony?”

Tony removed the envelope that had his name on it. “It’s for me.”

Strange took the box from Tony asking in a miffed tone, “So you interacted with someone from the past? Figures… does anything look like it’s changed?”

Tony looked around, then once more to the other three men, “No. Not at all.”

Wong cleared his throat, “They say our paths are all prewritten. Maybe you were meant to go back all along.”

Tony looked down at the letter in his hand. “Maybe…”

Tony and Bruce ended up leaving and traveling to the Avenger headquarters in upstate NY. Strange would guard the stones until their space tyrant guest had arrived. Tony was to make the proper preparations for his arrival which may or may not include using that outdated cell phone to ring a Captain Convict and merry band of federal offenders.

Bruce decided to take up Tony’s offer on a shower and retreated to a private area. Tony sat in his own private quarters with the door closed. He was dead tired but could not possibly ignore Winnie’s letter.

He tore open the envelope and read the note within.

**‘Dear Tony,**

**So much has happened in the past year since you left. I generally don’t get so sentimental but I feel like this is something you should know. And I’m only digging up this safe once. What happens from here on out… well, look me up and read about it.**

**I’m not mad you’re gone, not at all! In fact, I’m glad you came and I’m glad you were able to show me such a good time. I’m happy to have met you. If anything, I think we would’ve been great friends. And I’ll cherish our night together for as long as I live. Not that I would even be able to forget it considering we created more than just a bond. You don’t know it yet, but you had given me the greatest gift of all.**

**About a month after you went home, I discovered I was pregnant.’**

Tony immediately stopped reading. Then reread her sentence a couple more times. This child couldn’t possibly be his, could it? Did he accidentally impregnate a woman from the year 1916? He felt his heart sink and forced himself to read on.

**‘I hadn’t been with a man in well over eight months considering how busy I was opening my shop and all. I was scared and a little worried about having a baby out of wedlock. But remember I told you about my offers? Well, I took George up on his.**

**I told him my situation and he loved me so much he agreed to take the place of this baby’s father. Within the next two months we were married and I was the new Mrs. George Barnes.’**

Tony cringed, he had come to absolutely hate that name. But he read on hoping she spoke more about this alleged child of his.

**‘My mama figured out pretty quick what the deal was. She was disappointed but said I had made the right choice in marrying George and told me how lucky I was he was willing to raise this baby that wasn’t even his. I love George, but it honestly only feels right some of the time.**

**Well, I had a pretty good pregnancy other than the usual nausea and swollen feet. This little hellion was active and moved nonstop, I thought it would walk out by itself. But on March 10 th 1917 I went into labor at about 4 am. By 6pm I had finally given birth to a boy. And I’m so sorry you couldn’t be here to see your son.’**

Tony took a deep breath. It was a boy. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Could this all be true? Did he really have a son he left 100 years in the past? He saw there was a little bit more to her letter and read on.

**‘You should see him Tony. If photographs weren’t so damn expensive I’d put his picture in this letter for you. He was a little small, 5lbs. 8oz. and 19” long. He’s got your hair color and chin and the biggest, bluest eyes I’d ever seen. He’s so beautiful. And a beautiful child deserves a beautiful name.**

**Unfortunately I was not to pick it. George, and his obsession with politics, suggested a name we both agreed on. James Buchanan Barnes.’**


	4. Baby Shower

“No….”

Tony read the last paragraph over and over. “No, this is not fucking possible…” now his breathing was erratic and his pulse well above 150 bmp.

Friday voice filled the silence, “Boss? Is everything ok?”

“Friday?” Tony voice was shaking harder than his entire body. “Friday, I need you to do something for me…” He stood up dropping Winnie’s letter not even bothering to finish it. His legs felt like Jell-O as he stumbled over to the bar of his private room. He was experiencing a full onset panic attack right now.

He stood still with his arms and forehead on the marble counter top of the bar, eyes squeezed shut on the brink of tears.

“Yes boss?” The AI asked.

“Look for any DNA evidence obtained from James Buchanan Barnes from the Berlin Joint Task Force Facility. And run a diagnostic in comparison to mine.”

The Ai asked, “You mean a paternity test?”

“Just do it Friday!”

“On it,” she replied.

“What’s going on Tony?”

He spun around to find Bruce in fresh clothes at his doorway.

Bruce continued, “I heard you yelling… is everything ok? You don’t look so hot…”

Tony held onto the edge of the bar, “Banner, I messed up. I messed up real bad…”

Bruce walked over to him and led him back to seat on the couch. “Slow down, just explain it to me. Or maybe we should call Vision and Rhodey in too.”

Tony reluctantly agreed. It gave him a few minutes to collect his baring’s enough to explain his situation to all of his friends as they filtered in and sat around the coffee table together.

Rhodey sunk back in his seat after listening to his dear friend’s story. “Tony, man, what the hell?”

“I know, I know…”

Vision spoke up, “You mentioned Friday is running DNA scans to confirm this and she has yet to report?” Tony nodded, “So Sergeant Barnes may in fact not be your son.”

Bruce looked the android over, “I think we’re passed the point of denial. This woman said she hadn’t been with anyone else in while. Tony, you need to be prepared for the worst case scenario.”

Rhodey added his two cents to Bruce, “He doesn’t need to be emotionally over worked either. Do you not remember me telling you what happened in Siberia thirty minutes ago?”

“Yea, I know…”

Tony kept his eyes on the ground, “I could’ve stopped it…”

“What are you talking about?” Rhodey asked.

He finally peeled his eyes from the tiled floor, “I could’ve prevented the Winter Soldier from ever happening. I could’ve saved countless lives, I could’ve saved a lot of pain and misery, I could’ve saved my parents if I had just kept it in my pants. They could’ve lived just a little bit longer… their dead… because of me.”

Rhodey sat at attention immediately, “You cannot put that on yourself, don’t do it man. This isn’t your fault, you understand?”

“Tony,” Vision started, “That may very well be but also think of what Sergeant Barnes has done. If it weren’t for him, we may not have Captain America. And without Captain America your father may have not been as successful as he was. You, yourself, may not even be here today.”

Tony didn’t say it but Vision was right. Maybe he never even had a choice. Wong’s words echoed in his head, **_‘They say our paths are all prewritten. Maybe you were meant to go back all along.’_** Maybe everything did happen for a reason, maybe it really was all prewritten.

Bruce asked, “So besides preparing for a giant space monster invading Earth, what’s our next move?”

“Boss,” Friday interrupted, “I have the paternity results.” The hyper-intelligent AI would have been quicker than this agonizing one hour but she had a few firewalls to take down.

Tony sucked in a deep breath preparing himself for what he already knew, “Break it to me sweetheart…”

“Congratulations Boss, it’s a boy. The test results came back 99.98% in your favor.”

He sighed heavily, “… Great…”

The next twenty minutes were spent going back forth on whether or not to contact the rogue Avengers. Tony clued his group in on the phone Steve had sent him and was currently holding in his hand in deep debate. Rhodey was on the fence, fearing this discovery may complicate things but Bruce and Vision thought admittedly that this should be in the open.

Tony knew he had to eventually speak to Barnes. His mind hated the man for what he done to his mother but his heart knew he was innocent. He had been teetering that fine line since Siberia and now he had fallen face first on his heart. This was no longer the deadly Winter Soldier in his eyes, this was apparently his **_son_** James Buchanan Barnes.

“Shut up! All of you! I’m doing it, I’m calling him.”

“Tony!” Rhodey called out.

“Shhh…” was his only response as he called the only number saved to the burner phone.

It rang five times before a familiar voice answered, “Tony? Is everything alright?”

“No, no its not,” he began to pace, “there’s a colossal space demon heading towards Earth to destroy it for infinity stones and also I need to speak with Barnes. Like right now, I need you to put him on the phone, please, I know he’s with you.”

“Wait, wait, wait, can we go back to the Earth being destroyed?”

“Later I need to talk to Barnes right now.”

Steve sighed, “Look Tony, I know you have a bone to pick with him but we should talk about this thing coming to Earth-“

“Rogers! Put that bastard on the phone!”

“He can’t!”

Tony growled in frustration, “And why is that?”

“I can’t say too much, but he locked himself away. After Zemo hijacked his mind he felt unsafe around everyone so he had himself locked away. Ok? That’s why he can’t talk to you.”

Tony was silent. Barnes felt so out of control he willingly locked himself up and threw away the key. A part of Tony was happy but the newly ignited fatherly emotions in him felt… sad.

“Then I need to go to you,” Tony told him, “Look, I know you’re in Wakanda. It’s no coincidence that T’Challa turned in Zemo and you left a Quinjet in Siberia for me. I know he gave you a ride to hide out in Wakanda. I swear on everything I will not come armed, and I will not breathe a word of your location to Ross or the authorities. I just desperately need to speak to Barnes. This is beyond what he did to my parents, this is something I need to explain in person.”

Steve paused in thought, “You’re not giving me a choice are you?”

“No, not really…”

“I’ll let T’Challa and the others know you’re on your way.”

Tony knew barging into Wakanda could possibly get him arrested but Steve would most likely stall that. Tony did however load up his private jet with his current team, minus the Spider-ling, and made haste to beautifully quiet country. He had suggested Rhodey hang back since he was still getting used to using the animatronic leg braces but he insisted on going and said he needed to give him advice on child rearing. As much as Tony didn’t want to laugh, he was amused.

Within twelve hours and a lot of thinking, they touched down on a private air strip in Wakanda. T’Challa was nice enough to have a private vehicle ready for them to bring them to the Palace. The drive was no more than thirty minutes long. Tony couldn’t decipher if he was anxious to see Barnes, or a little terrified.

They exited the car and were greeted by T’Challa and Steve Rogers.

T’Challa bowed, “Good evening Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Vision, and Colonel Rhodes.”

“Good evening,” Steve repeating, smiling and standing at attention.

They all shook hands and greeted one another. As T’Challa led his guests in Tony pulled Steve back.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Everything for starters… I know our last encounter wasn’t… pleasant so I wanted to formally apologize for my behavior. I honestly was not thinking rationally. And although I still don’t agree with you not signing the accords, and I may still have strong feelings about what went down, I still want to bury the hatchet, if not for me, then the world.”

Steve nodded, “I appreciate that Tony, and I apologize as well. I know I should’ve told you about your parents, and I was wrong, I am sincerely sorry for that.”

Tony, feeling violently uncomfortable in this sweet moment, jerked away in a sarcastic motion, “You? Captain righteous? Wrong?”

Steve clapped him on the shoulder also trying his best to suffocate the awkward unspoken tension, “I can in fact admit my mistakes, you on the other hand….”

They laughed lightly together as Steve led his friend inside. “It’s good to have you back Tony.”

The two walked into the main chamber of the palace where both new and ex Avengers congregated. They all had their greetings and Tony kept his word to not start any trouble.

Sam Wilson, being as blunt as he was, asked Tony, “So what brings yall to our neck of the woods?”

“I think you mean T’Challa’s and it’s not because we’ve also been exiled-“

“Tony,” Steve warned.

He put his hands up in mock defense, “Sorry just a little lighthearted joke.”                       

Clint whispered under his breath, “For you maybe.”

Tony continued, “Well for starters, there is a massive threat to our world currently. His name is Thanos and he’s on his way to our planet to pretty much destroy it so no one can stand in his way of the six infinity stones. I think we have a good amount of time to plan ahead, we need all the help we can get from what I’ve heard... from Bruce…” There were little to no gasps within the small crowd.

Steve spoke up, “I gave them the general gist of that. But, why are you so desperate to speak to Bucky?”

Rhodey was quick to intervene, “Tony ‘Mac Daddy’ Stark traveled back in time to retrieve the soul stone and ended up sleeping with Barnes’ mother, and I think you all can piece the rest this puzzle to together.”

“Thanks Rhodes…”

Clint howled in laughter, “Are you shitting me?!”

“Clint!” Steve shouted. He turned his attention back to Tony.

Tony quickly asked Steve, “Really, your still doing that language thing?”

“Tony, what is he talking about?” Steve asked ignoring his question.

“I had to travel back to the year 1916 with the help a local magician to retrieve an infinity stone. I met Winnie-“

“Winnie Goetz?” Steve asked.

“Yes, don’t interrupt me, it’s my turn to talk. Winnie and I had a few drinks and she brought me back to her apartment which was right above the jewelry store that held the stone. And I had an hour to kill or whatever.”

“Are you telling me,” Steve began, “You’re possibly Bucky’s father?”

Vision spoke up from his position behind the full sofa, “Not possibly Captain Rogers, Tony Stark used DNA obtained from Sergeant Barnes from the Berlin Task Force Headquarters to run DNA testing parallel to his own.”

Steve collapsed on the arm of another sofa, “What the hell is happening right now…”

Tony loved attention, but not this kind. He repeatedly tried to break the atmosphere of the room, “Uh language Cap.”

Scott craned his neck and asked, “You ran a paternity test, so what are you doing here now?”

Exasperatedly Tony responded, “I’m here for my baby shower, what the hell do you think I’m doing here?”

“Captain Rogers,” Vision began, “Where is Sergeant Barnes currently?”

Steve sighed, “He’s in the process of waking up…”

Tony laughed, “He has a process?” ‘He might be more like his old man than I thought…’

“No, Bucky’s been in cryofreeze since we got back from Siberia. That’s what I meant by locked up. It may be a while. They’re still in the process of bringing him back. He’s going to be disappointed we don’t have a cure for him though…”

Tony let his arms fall to his sides. He had no idea Barnes had taken the situation so bad he had himself cryogenically frozen again. Why in the world would he go as far as to freeze himself? Tony did not see any immediate threat that could possibly get to him. T’Challa’s palace may have just been the absolute most secure sanctuary, or building for that matter, on Earth. He was surrounded by friends and noncombatants. There was no threat here. So why freeze himself?

The group hung around for the next hour waiting for Bucky to come to from his long icy sleep. They spoke quietly amongst each other or poked fun at Tony. A dark skinned woman in white lab coat had pulled Steve aside to let him know that Bucky was beginning to come to. He retreated with her to speak to him first.

Tony leaned over to Rhodey, “You wanna’ sit in on this? You know… precautions…”

Rhodey smiled, “Of course, you know I’m here for you, man.”

“Cute but I meant if he decides to get physical.”

“Mhmm pick the man in leg braces to have your back. I’m sure that’s what you meant.”

Tony stood and scoffed, “Fine stay here then.”

With little struggle Rhodey was on his feet as well, “Not uh, I’m definitely coming to see this.”

“Mr Stark,” T’Challa called, “They will see you now, please follow me.”

Tony and Rhodey walked together behind the Wakadan King as he led them to another room.

It didn’t take long to get to an all glass room, one solid wall, with modernized yet traditional Wakadan décor. The floors, table, and chairs were an impossible white. And there sat Steve and Barnes.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat seeing him, face turned away, but seeing him regardless.

T’Challa gestured for them to enter and walked away to let them be. Tony and Rhodey sat opposite of the other pair. The silence was deafening, Tony’s favorite oxymoron, but absolutely true. He could almost hear his own heart beat when Barnes looked up to him with those big blue eyes that seemed to reflect all the white light in the room. The bruises still fresh on his face from almost one year ago.

“Gentleman,” Tony said taking his seat, “What has he told you so far Barnes?”

Bucky did not look very excited to see him and only shrugged.

“That’s not really an answer.”

Again he said nothing. Tony couldn’t help but agree with Winnie, he had Tony’s hair color and chin now that knew what to look for on his face and was so close to him. His face and eyes were hers to a T. He also figured Barnes got his height from Winnie’s side, Tony and his father only peaked at about 5’ 9”.

Bucky shifted slightly in his seat gesturing toward his stump of a left arm with a nod, “Well, I know how you feel about secrets from our last meeting-“

Rhodey nudged Tony, “I see it now.”

Tony hushed him and turned his attention back to Barnes. Bucky looked back to Tony, “But… after learning today’s date I’m pretty sure I know why you’re here.”

Tony leaned back, “…No…”

“Did you at least have a good time with her? With my mother?”

Both Steve and Tony asked simultaneously, “You knew?”

He answered them, “Of course I knew. She didn’t keep secrets from me. She told me my real father was a man out of time. She told me everything she knew. Did you know she was an artist Stark? Because she drew you. And I almost puked when I first saw you and heard your name.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Well that’s nice of you. And you didn’t tell me because…?”

“I couldn’t jeopardize my existence.”

Tony was reeling. “So you knew this whole time…”

“This doesn’t change anything-“

“I hate to disagree but this does in fact change everything.”

Bucky smirked, “No. I’m still a murderer.”

Steve chimed in, “Bucky-“

“Shut up Steve. I still killed Maria and Howard Stark, no matter what color you paint it, the full picture is still the same.”

Tony insisted softly, “And you’re doing what? Punishing yourself? Well, I had a lot of time to think on my way here from New York, and you’re wrong. And I know you are because I know how it feels. To take lives without intentionally pulling the trigger. I used to build and manufacture weapons of mass destruction. I never fired one but I built them with the intent to kill and destroy. Your mind and body were hijacked… you had no control. You never even had a chance.”

Bucky had a champion poker face but Steve knew when he was getting emotional. He remembers Bucky disappearing for a few minutes to be by himself to cry at Steve’s mother’s funeral. “Hey Rhodey,” Steve said, “How about we get out here and leave these two be?”

“Aww come on it’s just getting good.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. As much as Rhodey joked around he knew when he was not needed. Steve held the door for Rhodey and both men were gone. Tony silently watched them go.

“You’re wrong and as much as I know you don’t like being told that, it’s true.” Bucky repeated. He figured they would probably just tell each other they were wrong back and forth until one of them died from stubbornness.

Tony was a little taken from the sudden venom of his words.

Bucky went on, “Like you said, you built those weapons with the intent to kill. You knew someone was going to die. And every time I woke up, I too knew someone was going to die. And every time I was out of cryo too long and would start remembering my life as Bucky Barnes and I did nothing but go home to my handlers. I didn’t risk my life by telling you who I really was because I needed to serve a purpose and you hadn’t gone back yet. A purpose that ended up being false but a purpose none the less. Now that that’s over and I finally realized how dangerous I really am I went back into cryofreeze because that’s the closest I could get to death without Captain Asshole stopping me. It was the only way to disable to soldier without actually dying.”

Tony looked him dead in the eyes and said the only thing he would want to hear if he were in Barnes’ shoes, “I forgive you. You want the blame? You got it, kid. But I forgive you.”

Bucky was stunned leaning back into his chair. He was not expecting Stark to bend so easily after his sharp worded rant.

Tony saw him start to fold into himself but continued hoping to coax him back out, “And this does change things. Perspective. Ross might be a legitimate psychopath but he’s right about perspective. Learning that you’re my… son…God, still gotta’ get used to that… really made me feel sympathy for all the years of torture and abuse you went through and how I wish I could take all that pain away from you. So, the best I can do is forgive you.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. What could he possibly say? He knew this conversation would eventually come. He had learned his mother wrote Tony the letter and placed it in his safe. Bucky didn’t think he’d ever live to see this moment in his younger days but since the incident in D.C., and regaining most of his memories, he knew this conversation would eventually come. Whether Tony searched for him or he fell right into his lap. He knew this whole time and still wasn’t prepared. He genuinely was not prepared for Tony to want him in his life at all after Siberia. He didn’t know who Tony Stark was after all. So maybe he was right about perspective and Bucky was still getting into position.

“Are we ok?” Tony asked holding his hand out on the table. Bucky cautiously and slowly reached over grabbing it. He nodded and Tony smiled.

“How about I help build you a new cybernetic arm? We are in the land of vibranium after all, I’m sure T’Challa wouldn’t mind parting with some. Gotta’ have you in tip top shape to fight space’s version of Chuck Norris.”

Bucky nodded again, “I don’t understand that reference but thank you.”

“I’ve also never been a father before, but I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I have about fifty years on you.”

“Physically I’d say you look mid-thirties, so I in fact have about twenty years on you. You can call me Dad if you want,” Tony joked.

Bucky pulled his hand back, “Not a fucking chance Stark. Are we done here?”

“Hey! Don’t back talk your old man!”

Bucky couldn’t help stifling his laughter and getting up from his seat and making his way out of the room.

Tony was right behind him shouting, “Did you eat yet? You need your vegetables, you’re a growing boy!”

“I’m not doing this!”


End file.
